Bad Manners
by AmaiTsumi
Summary: Kid teaches Law some manners.


Hey all!

A one-shot for ladynorthstar over at tumblr to cheer her up!

* * *

 **~Bad Manners~**

 **XxXxXxX**

He was on all fours.

Never in his entire life did Law imagine that he would be caught in such a situation, naked and kneeling on the floor, ass held high for the viewing pleasure of a stranger. His face flushed with shame.

But then again, his libido had always gotten the better of him, especially when a tall, heavily muscled man was involved. He shivered in slight anticipation.

"Look at me."

Law looked over his shoulder at the man sitting on the edge of the bed behind him. Eustass Kid, with his pale freckled skin and blazing scarlet hair, was a sight to behold despite his beat-up appearance. Not that Law was any better himself; the close shave they had with the robot that resembled warlord Bartholomew Kuma had left them both bruised and slightly bloodied, though it did nothing to hide Eustass' sculpted beauty, something which Law had noticed immediately when they first caught sight of each other back at the auction house.

In contrast to his nakedness, Eustass was still clad in those horrid mustard-colored things he deemed as pants, though he had shed the coat the moment they entered, or rather fell through the motel room door, lips locked in a frenzied kiss. It was strange, the men he chose to bed were usually so eager to stuff their dick up his ass, so Eustass' partially-clothed state bothered Law more than he cared to admit. He knew Eustass wanted to fuck him, so why wasn't the man already doing so?

He felt Eustass lay a large hand on his ass, fingers playfully caressing the round globes.

"You know, I've been wanting to see you like this the moment you raised that finger at me back at the auction house. Feisty ones like you are just begging to be taught a lesson. Of course, I could have just defeated you in a battle or something, but where's the fun in that, especially since you seem like such a slut?"

Eustass' hand left Law's flesh, only to land once again in a painful smack on his left cheek.

"How does it feel, to be smacked like a child?"

Caught by surprise, Law was unable to come up with a retort, his mind reeling from the sudden turn of events.

"I'm asking you, how does it feel?"

"It...hurts."

"No. I want you to tell me how it makes you feel."

Another sharp smack, and all coherent thought was lost.

"...like...a child..."

Eustass smiled, a vicious smirk that left Law trembling, before he grabbed a slim arm and pulled the tanned male off the floor and sprawled across his lap. Law immediately grabbed onto Eustass' arm, settling into an awkward, uncomfortable position. He could feel Eustass' erection pressing hard into his side, but there was no way he could shift in the other direction without toppling off the man's lap.

"For showing such bad manners, I'm going to spank you ten times. And you're going to count every single one of them like the naughty boy you are."

An involuntary whimper left Law's lips at the shameful command.

"Did you hear me?"

"...Yes."

"Good. Now hold on tight."

The first smack was harsher than the ones that came before it, propelling Law forward so his cock rubbed against Eustass' clothed thigh, the rough friction causing his breath to hitch before he caught himself and started to count.

"...One."

He couldn't remember having been spanked before in his life. His parents had been the nurturing type, choosing stern reprimands over any kind of physical punishment for both him and Lamy. Even when he came under the care of Doflamingo, he had been viewed as part of strong family, more a fighting asset than a child. And of course, Cora-san never raised a hand against him in such a manner.

"Two."

Yet to be punished like this as an adult, his tall frame barely clinging onto Eustass... It was surreal, but the pain on his cheeks reminded him that this was no dream.

"Three."

The dry snap of Eustass' hand landing on his ass echoed through the room, coming in a steady rhythm, leaving Law little time to recover between each hit.

"...four."

The pain was still bearable, but it was causing an unknown pleasure to surge through his veins, and it took a while before Law remembered that he was supposed to be keeping count. He didn't need to look to know that his ass must be turning a bright red under the abuse.

"Five!"

The fifth smack came down harder than any of the others, the word forced out of Law in a squeal as he almost lost his grip on Eustass.

"Your voice is getting too soft. Do it properly, or we'll start from one again."

"...Y-Yes."

There was no humor in Eustass' voice. A sliver of fear coiled in Law's stomach as he tightened his hold on Eustass' arm and made a mental note not to slip up again.

"Ahh!...Six!"

But the next smack was no less harsher than the last, tearing a small scream from Law's throat as a searing pain spread across his ass. He barely heard Eustass let out an amused chuckle.

"Yes, that's it. Let me hear you loud and clear, got it?"

Law gasped, struggling to regain his breath. He felt another sharp smack land across his rear.

"S-Seven!"

"Oi, this one's not counted."

"Huh? B-But why...?"

Law turned to look up at Eustass. He hated to hear the tremble in his voice, but it was something that he no longer had the strength to control.

"It's punishment for not answering when I asked you a question."

Law turned away, feeling his face flush under the man's burning gaze, only to scream in surprise and pain as another smack landed abruptly on his stinging flesh.

"Are you going to continue ignoring me?"

"N-No... I'm s-sorry..."

"This one's not counted as well, got it?"

"Yes..."

"Good, now let's continue."

"Yes...please..."

Law knew he was not required to beg, but there was no way he was going to let Eustass find more reasons to prolong the punishment.

"Seven!"

The smack did not land as hard as the previous one, so Law deemed that he had done something right.

"Good. Keep up that volume."

"Yes."

His ass felt like it was on fire, and Law tried to focus his thoughts on answering Eustass as best as he could instead.

"Eight!"

The pain had turned into a steady agonizing burn, and it was all Law could do to keep his tears from flowing.

"Nine!"

Law squeezed his ass tight, almost unable to bear the abuse any longer. But there was only one more left.

A loud slap reverberated across the walls of the room as a fierce pain lanced its way from his ass up his spine. Eustass had put all his strength into the final smack, and Law felt the tears course down his cheeks as a hoarse scream escaped his throat. Gasping for air, he struggled to choke the last number out.

"...T-Ten!"

Eustass smirked as he picked Law up and flung him onto the bed, before finally kicking off his pants and climbing on top of the smaller man. Gripping his chin, he forced Law's gaze onto his own.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

The glint in Eustass' eyes caused Law to shiver in fear and anticipation.

"...Yes, please..."

"Good boy."

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. (・ω・*)


End file.
